Forbidden Fruit
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: There is a way for Inuyasha to become a full demon, although it is rarely used and can produce dire consequences. Will he think it is worth it in the end? S/K Later on. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

_Prologue:_

"Why do you wish to be full demon, Master Inuyasha?"

"So that I can be accepted by...It is none of your business, Myouga, now are you going to tell me or not?"

"Very well, I shall tell you. The only way for you to become a full-blooded demon is to kill the woman that loves you and feast on her heart. Likewise, if you wished to be human, the woman who loves you would need to sacrifice herself in love. But do not do such a thing in light, for if you kill a woman that does not love you, you will never love again, and if you kill the wrong woman, the woman you love will hate you for the rest of her life. There is also a chance that you will be cursed."

"..."

"Do you still wish to do this, Master Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

**A/N: I know it has been extremely long since I have written. Life, school, and writer's block has kept me from it. I do know, however, that that is no excuse. I thought of this story and am going to be writing on it until the juices stop flowing. Hope you enjoy. I shall be posting the next chapter today or Monday. Please read and review. Flames are welcome, but only if it is constructive criticism. Lotsa love! **

**~TheBlackKnight87  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or any thing like that. I do own, however, the plot line in this story. Admittedly, I got the idea from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. I do not own that, but I didn't use the storyline from it, so...yeah...**

**WARNING: Inuyasha is NOT a nice character in this story, nor is Kikyo. There will be violence, gore, and mentioned rape in this chapter, so if you cannot handle it- Please DO NOT read.**

_Forbidden Fruit: Chapter 1_**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome sat staring up at the cloudless sky, admiring the beautiful day. And what a beautiful day it was. She had just returned from her home, five hundred years into the future. She was quite happy with how the trip went, and things were going good for her lately, finally. Kikyo had recently been killed- she was sad for the woman, but happy she could finally rest in peace- and Inuyasha had been quite attentive lately. They were so close to destroying Naraku and completing the jewel that she could almost taste it as the final battle drew closer and closer. She had noticed something off about Inuyasha lately, but since he had been so nice lately, she had pushed it away. She would never know what a mistake it would've been.

As soon as Kagome walked into the village, she felt that something was...off. Looking around, villagers were talking and working, doing the things they normally did. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew to be cautious when this feeling came around. As she stepped into Keade's hut, everything seemed as it should. Sango was working, with Miroku staring at her backside and rubbing at a hand-print on his cheek. Shippo was playing in the corner with toys. Keade was working on something with herbs. Everything just seemed normal. Still, this nagging feeling persisted.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted and dropped her things next to the door. There was no sight of Inuyasha.

"Oh, hello, Kagome! Did you have a nice trip?" Sango asked, not looking up from what she was stirring. It looked like some kind of stew.

"It was great, Sango," she murmured distractedly. Unfortunately, no one seemed to notice how preoccupied she was. She decided to ask them about it. "Hey, do you guys sense anything...weird...like off or something?"

Sango paused the stirring for a second before she continued. "No. Why do you ask?"

Kagome shook her head. "What about you, Miroku?" After his response of the negative, and the others' as well, Kagome was about to just forget about it, when Inuyasha came in. He gave her a look that was intense and disconcerting. "Inuyasha?" She question, cautiously.

"Kagome...come with me." With that, he walked out of the hut. No one seemed to notice the unusual behavior, and Kagome had to fight the bubble of hope welling up in her. _Was he going to propose? _

"Don't forget to grab your pack, we might need it. We are going to go...on a bit of a walk." His gruff voice sent shivers down her back, but not the good ones that she was used to experiencing. After grabbing her pack, she sent a prayer that this would turn out good, and hurried after him.

They had been walking for a while and Kagome wondered why he wanted to talk to her in such...isolation. She looked around the forest as they walked, wondering why these woods that she had walked in probably a thousand times, now seemed so...cold, and distant. Shivering, she hurried her pace and walked right behind Inuyasha; just needing the closeness of him. After about an hour more, they finally stopped. The forest was thick where they stopped; so thick that she could barely see the sky. She didn't even know what time of day it was, they had been walking so long.

She watched as Inuyasha slowly turned to her. "Kagome," he sighed, "I have something important to tell you..." Hope fluttered in her heart suddenly, and she held her breath. "I am sorry, Kagome, but...I have nothing left since Kikyo died. Well, nothing left as long as you live, you see...if I were to kill you and eat your heart, I would become a full demon. And after you die...your soul would inhabit Kikyo's new body I had created, and she would be living. Then I could use the jewel however I want. I'm sorry, Kagome. Actually, to tell the truth, I am not."

Cracking his knuckles, the man she loved took a menacing step towards her. All she could bring herself to do was stare at him dully. She looked past him as he advanced and saw a naked Kikyo-doll. She shivered with disgust before her view was blocked out by a red-eyed Inuyasha. For the first time, Kagome noticed that he didn't have the Tetsusaiga. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit Kagome full force, and before the extended hand could rip out her heart, her panicked brain sent up a sudden barrier, which seemed to only enrage the hanyou further. Screaming- and finally figuring out why he brought her to this place- Kagome turned tail and ran as fast as she could. She could hear the steady rhythm of him walking leisurely behind her, and it took her a moment to figure out why. She was lost, completely and utterly lost. She tripped over a root and landed sprawled on the ground. The footsteps got closer, and she turned over on her butt to stare at him, as she attempted to crab-walk away.

"Why, Kagome, I thought you loved me. Don't you just want me happy? I do." The mouth she had fantasized about kissing for so long now twisted into a vicious smirk. He continued his advance and her heart broke with every step he took. In fact, by the time he had reached her, she wondered if he had already ripped it out of her chest. She slowly let her breath out, and closed her eyes, not wanting to see her love kill her. But, it seemed, he had other plans.

"No, no, Kagome," he said almost teasingly. He gripped her chin so hard she thought it would shatter under his unforgiving touch. "I want you to watch me as I rip out your heart...I want you to feel the pain Kikyo felt every time I had to return to our pitiful 'pack'. I want you to watch with your last dying breaths as I rape your body." And with that he started what he had told her to do, and she couldn't help but obey. She watched in horrified fascination how his hand easily pierced through her rib cage and the claw hand gripped her heart. She couldn't even cry out from pain as he ripped it out. Her vision was starting to blue on the edges; her mind hadn't yet caught up with the fact that she was dead. Agonizing pain filled her as she watched him quickly consume the heart. With her fading vision, she watched as he pulled through the last of his promise. She was just glad she could no longer feel anything. As she finally died, a voice, vicious and angry piped up from somewhere deep inside her. "I curse you, Inuyasha. You will regret doing this to me. I swear it," and then she died.

* * *

**Please forgive me! I promised I would update yesterday, and I didn't out of pure laziness! T.T I couldn't sleep, but am now drained as I finally got this chapter out, thus I really don't care at the moment if I made mistakes...but I probably will in the morning, so please be nice! =.=I hope you enjoyed! Review, please! Flamers, I don't care what you have to say if it is only to be mean, but if it is CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, it is always welcomed. I am glad to be writing once more! Byez!**

**~Lotsa Love,**

**TheBlackKnight87**


End file.
